epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rafflesia
The Rafflesia is the fourth boss encountered in . It is in control of the aggressive flowers infesting the Lankyroot Jungle, and therefore responsible for the jungle being so hazardous during the events of the game. In EBF5, it was introduced in the v2 update and appears in the Data Bunker. Appearance The Rafflesia's design is based on a real giant and pestilent tropical flower of the same name. It is a green plant monster with a Rafflesia flower on its head. Outside of the Rafflesia on its head, the Rafflesia has little in common with the plant of the same name and has several startling features. It has a proper mouth filled with many sharp teeth, some of which are broken, has two eyes, and has a great many segmented vines/roots which all end with a sharp blade like thorn. It also has three massive leaves on its "back". Overview In EBF4, Rafflesia uses a diverse selection of Poison attacks, along with a few debuffing skills. Its lack of elemental variety is supplemented by the variety of flowers it summons, and Rafflesia can both heal and "cast" Cleanse on itself at the same time. Rafflesia absorbs both Poison and Water, but is weak to Ice, Wind and especially Fire. Defeating the Rafflesia on Epic difficulty will reward the player with the Extreme Gardener medal. Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 4 attacks, and can heal itself. Summons flowers for support. |HP = 3400 |Atk = 7.2 |Def = 4 |Mag = 7.2 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4 |Exp = 900 |AP = 100 |SP = 100 |Gold = 500 |Hit2HP = 4 |fire = -80% |ice = -50% |poison = 150% |wind = -50% |water = 150% |stun = 100% |freeze = 100% |syphon = 100% |death = 100% |atkdown = 50% |magdown = 50% |defdown = 50% |mdedown = 50% |accdown = 50% |evadown = 50% |item1name = Jungle Flower |item1chance = 100% |item2name = Pink Potion |item2chance = 100% |item3name = Gash Nut |item3chance = 100% |item4name = Bio Virus |item4chance = 100% |item5name = Lanky Root |item5chance = 100% |item6name = Cactus |item6chance = 100% }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 As with all the Classic foes, the Rafflesia is immune to both and . Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = U |Berserk4 = U |Attack5 = Thorny Vines |Target5 = All |Power5 = 59.4/3 |Type5 = Physical |Element%5 = 30% |Element5 = Poison |StatusChance5 = 10% |StatusStrength5 = 2x |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = U |Berserk5 = U |Attack6 = Leaf Throw |Target6 = Single |Power6 = 100/2 |Type6 = Physical |Element%6 = 30% |Element6 = Poison |StatusChance6 = 10% |StatusIcon6 = |Acc6 = 90% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Syphon6 = U |Berserk6 = B |Attack7 = Scream |Target7 = All |Type7 = None |Element7 = None |StatusChance7 = 100% 100% |StatusStrength7 = 50% -- |StatusIcon7 = |Acc7 = 100% |Syphon7 = U |Berserk7 = B |Attack8 = Poison Burp |Target8 = All |Power8 = 20 |Type8 = Magical |Element%8 = 100% |Element8 = Poison |StatusChance8 = 100% |StatusStrength8 = 6x |StatusIcon8 = |Acc8 = 100% |Crit8 = 10% |RdF8 = 10% |Syphon8 = U |Berserk8 = B |Notes8 = On Hard and Epic difficulties, also gains 100% chance to debuff maximum HP by 20%. |Attack9 = Photosynthesis |Target9 = Self Allies |Power9 = MaxHP/15 -- |Type9 = None |Element9 = None |StatusStrength9 = -- 30% |StatusIcon9 = -- |RdF9 = 20% -- |Syphon9 = U |Berserk9 = B |Notes9 = Also casts a Cleanse-like spell on self, erasing any negative status effects and debuffs. On Hard and Epic difficulties, also gives 2x to allies. }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Tired on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack2 = Triple Leaf Whip |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 180/3 |Type2 = Physical |Element%2 = 25% |Element2 = Bio |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Gets 100% chance of 3x Tired on Hard or Epic difficulties; status is applied on all hits. |Attack3 = Petal Volley |Target3 = All |Power3 = 110/3 |Type3 = Physical |Element3 = None |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Attack4 = Thorny Vine |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 210/3 |Type4 = Physical |Element%4 = 25% |Element4 = Bio |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Attack5 = Thorny Vines |Target5 = All |Power5 = 140/3 |Type5 = Physical |Element%5 = 25% |Element5 = Bio |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Attack6 = Leaf Throw |Target6 = Single |Power6 = 210/2 |Type6 = Physical |Element%6 = 25% |Element6 = Bio |Acc6 = 85% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Attack7 = Scream |Target7 = All |Type7 = None |Element7 = None |StatusChance7 = 100% |StatusStrength7 = 50% 5x |StatusIcon7 = |Acc7 = 100% |Notes7 = Doom strength decreased to 3x on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack8 = Poison Burp |Target8 = All |Power8 = 60 |Type8 = Magical |Element%8 = 100% |Element8 = Bio |StatusChance8 = 100% |StatusStrength8 = 20% 6x |StatusIcon8 = |Acc8 = 100% |Crit8 = 10% |RdF8 = 10% |Notes8 = Debuff strength increased to 30% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack9 = Photosynthesis |Target9 = Self Allies Allies Allies |Power9 = MaxHP * Hit2HP / 300 -- -- -- |Type9 = None |Element9 = None |StatusStrength9 = -- 25% 25% 2x |StatusIcon9 = -- |RdF9 = 20% -- -- -- |Notes9 = Also cleanses the Rafflesia of all negative status effects and debuffs. Unlike most buffs, stacks with current de/buffs instead of overwritting them. }} Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Berserked → Spikes*; * ≥65% HP → Leaf Whip (1/4), Spikes* (1/4), Leaf Throw (1/4), Scream (1/4); * <65% to ≥32% HP → Triple Leaf Whip (1/7), Petal Volley (1/7), Spikes* (1/7), Leaf Throw (1/7), Scream (1/7), Poison Burp (1/7), Photosynthesis (1/7); * <32% HP → Triple Leaf Whip (1/7), Petal Volley (1/7), Spikes* (2/7), Leaf Throw (1/7), Poison Burp (1/7), Photosynthesis (1/7). * "Spikes" is a simplification used for either Thorny Vine when HP >49%, or Thorny Vines otherwise. Passively summons either a Florn, a Stunflower, a Heasy or a Frose each turn, with the rate doubled when the boss is below 49% health. Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Start of turn: * If there's less than 4 other foes left; ** <49% HP; *** If Foe Remix is enabled → Summons up to 2 of either a Spikey Moth or a Red Bee, and up to 2 of either a Florn, Stunflower, Frose or Heasy. *** Otherwise → Summons up to 2 of either a Florn, Stunflower, Frose or Heasy; ** Otherwise; *** If Foe Remix is enabled → Summons either a Spikey Moth or a Red Bee, and either a Florn, Stunflower, Frose or Heasy. *** Otherwise → Summons either a Florn, Stunflower, Frose or Heasy. * Summoned foes will be at the same level as the Rafflesia. Action * If Berserked → Thorny Vine*; * First turn the Rafflesia goes <59% HP before having used Photosynthesis, or first turn after it goes <29% HP and has used Photosynthesis once → Photosynthesis; * <39% HP → Triple Leaf Whip (1/6), Petal Voley (1/6), Leaf Throw (1/6), Poison Burp (1/6), Thorny Vine* (2/6); * <69% HP → Triple Leaf Whip (1/6), Petal Voley (1/6), Leaf Throw (1/6), Scream (1/6), Poison Burp (1/6), Thorny Vine* (1/6); * Otherwise → Leaf Whip (1/4), Leaf Throw (1/4), Scream (1/4), Thorny Vine* (1/4). * Thorny Vine becomes Thorny Vines when <49% HP. * Leaf Throw always targets the least damaged player. Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * <14% HP → 100% → Leaf Throw (2/3), Petal Volley (1/3); * Otherwise → 25% → Leaf Throw (2/3), Petal Volley (1/3). Additionally, like all the Classic foes, the Rafflesia ignores the status on players. Strategy Equipment As usual, equip whatever gives resistance to their attacks, and use weapons and skills that hit their weaknesses. All flowers, excluding Frose which absorbs Ice, but including Rafflesia itself, are weak to and , and almost all are weak to , with Frose being neutral to it. Some resistance is advised, to slightly reduce damage of many of Rafflesia's attacks; whether small flowers' attacks are worth any resistances is debatable. Battle Rafflesia constantly summons Flowers, even more so after dropping below a half of its health. Heasies must necessarily be destroyed or otherwise incapacitated (such as via Syphon), to prevent them healing the boss. For other flowers, it depends on your strategy. It may be viable to let one type of the flowers live, and take resistances specifically against their attacks. If you let Frozes to take all minion slots, you'd be rewarded with frequent Cloudbursts, which everyone and therefore increase Ice-elemental damage done to Rafflesia. Another strategy would be to debuff Rafflesia's attack stat and then it, with on top of that to keep the debuff at maximum. It forces Rafflesia to use the same physical attack over and over again, which you can prepare for without much troubles, as well as disables its ability to heal. However, watch out for Frozes, as their Cloudbursts would nullify Berserk. Summon Epic Battle Fantasy 5 The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. When summoned, the Rafflesia first hits all foes with its Petal Volley, and then follows up with its Thorny Vines. Trivia * In the game's data, Rafflesia's sprite parts are called "rapeplant", with one of them mistyped as "rapleplant", and its battle script is named "BossCreeper". * Rafflesia's comment in the intro is that it "Smells like death". The flower the Rafflesia is named after technically does smell like death, as it generates a smell akin to rotting flesh so as to get certain insects to pollinate it. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes Category:Bosses